Happy 33
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Awe, thanks, guys. You're the best." One-shot for Mika's birthday!


**Hello, everybody! Here's a one-shot tribute to Mika's Birthday, which was… yesterday. …Well, a date late ain't bad. XP Here we go!**

* * *

Streamers, balloons, and colorful party decorations littered the Chariton home as children worked tirelessly to set it all up, being ordered around by a girl in a black blouse, blue shirt, tan-colored skin, blue knee-high socks, and brown hair. "Hurry up, you guys! Mom's gonna be home any minute!"

"Why are we helping throw a party for Mrs. Chariton, again?" Mason asked, filling plastic cups full of punch with Sheila and Haruka.

"Didn't she 'elp create you guys, Mate?" Sheila asked.

"What?"

"Er, that's not what she meant." Haruka replied. "She may be Sunni's mom, but she is an old family friend of ours. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Good point." Mason agreed. It was true that, even though Mika was married and had her own kids, she was always a very friendly person to most of her other friends' kids, and that was why they agreed to help Sunni Chariton help prepare a birthday party for Mika.

"No, no, you're not pumping those balloons hard enough!" Sunni yelled to Harry Gilligan, who was trying to pump up the balloons.

"Gee, I'm working hard as I can. My lungs don't have the strength to blow all these up."

"Um, Sunni, we have a problem." Lee Andrew called, running over beside Leanne. "Our Shadows are choking on the scarfs we were gonna use for that party trick."

"Did you tell the Shadows they aren't supposed to SWALLOW the scarfs?"

"Hey, guys, here they come!" Cheren yelled, seeing a car coming down the road.

"Quick, everybody hide!" Sunni ordered, switching off the lights as everyone ducked.

Mario was about to reach up and grab one of the cookies off the table, but Dillon smacked his hand away and pulled his Shadow down.

The car finally pulled up and stopped on the driveway as Mr. and Mrs. Chariton stepped out. "Rainier, you kept driving us around for HOURS, what are you keeping me so busy for?" Mika asked joyfully.

"Just calm down, Miky, you'll see soon enough." Rainier told her, pulling out his keys and using them to open the front door to their house. The whole place was pure darkness, so Rainier switched the lights on, and the children immediately jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Mika was startled and gasped.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Sunni exclaimed.

"Aw, Sunni! Did you all do this for me?" Mika asked, looking around and seeing many of her friends' kids: Cheren, Chris, and Aurora Uno, Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan, Kirie Beatles, Mason and Haruka Dimalanta, Sheila Frantic, Dillon York, Lee and Leanne Grayson, and Daniel and Columbine Whitby.

"We sure did!" Mason exclaimed. "Just to say thanks for being a good friend to all of us."

"Yeah! You're really not bad for an adult." Dillon smiled.

"Oh, really, Dillon?" Leanne asked rhetorically. Her Shadow stuck her tongue out at him.

Mika only chuckled. "Oh, you kids."

"Look! We got the cake!" Panini Drilovsky called, walking in from the kitchen with her brother, Francis, as well as Lucario.

"Fresh from the oven." The aura fox smiled. "Baked with all the likes, with a hint of Firstborn magic."

"MEW Mew Mew!" the psychic Firstborn smiled, hovering over the cake. The two Drilovskys set the rectangle-shaped cake down, decorated with mostly white icing, with pink around the edges, a few tiny rings stuck in with pictures of Mew, Regice, and other Pokémon, 13 candles around the cake, and "Happy 33, Numbuh June-13" written in pink icing on the center.

"13 candles because that was your Numbuh." Chris told her.

"That's still kind of funny since she was born the 12th." Columbine said.

"Happy 33rd birthday, Ms. Corella!" Haruka smiled.

"You're the best, Mom." Sunni smiled.

"Awe, thanks, guys." Mika smiled, taking a seat in front of her cake. "You kids are the best."

* * *

**Lol and here be the cheesy one-shot of Mika's future kid OCs (and some of mine) throwing her a party. XP Including her own daughter, Sunni! Lol I came up with name because her dad's name was Rainier. You know, Rain? XP Anyhoo, more **_**Firstborn**_** next time! Later!**


End file.
